


gift for you

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: A3! (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, little bit of crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: taichi remembers how he gets his swadloon! inspired in part by @kniroun on twitter!





	gift for you

**Author's Note:**

> please say other people ship this

"Taichi, I've always wondered." Izumi said, moving to sit next to the pink haired boy. "You're really close with that Swadloon, huh?"  
"Yeah!" Taichi replied, bouncing it slightly in his lap. "Yuki's my precious partner!"  
"Yuki? Is that his name?"  
"Uh huh. It's kind of similar to Rurikawa's name, huh...?"

_It's not just the same, it's exactly the same!?_

"W-Well," Izumi said, anyway. "How did you get it?"  
"Hm...well." Taichi hummed, patting the Pokemon in his lap. "It was a while back, but..."

* * *

"Eh? You're giving him to me?"

Taichi took the baby Sewaddle from the girl, a small smile on his face. The small Sewaddle made a quiet noise, a small scarf tied around his neck. He cuddled it close, eyes soft.

"What, he fits you, doesn't he? Tiny." Yuki said, adjusting the scarf slightly around his neck. "You better take care of that scarf. I spent a week knitting it."  
"Eh? Isn't this -- "  
"Yeah, it matches." She smiled slightly, a smile on her face. "There we go, Sewaddle. You're both tiny, so you'll definitely get along."  
"Thanks, Yuki!" Taichi's eyes lit up even more, adjusting the Sewaddle's scarf. "It's so cute! Hello!"  
"Better give him a good name." she said. "Come on. Let's go train it."  
"Wait, we're training him?"

Sewaddle let out a little cry, and Taichi soothed it, petting its leaf gently.

"Taichi." Yuki said. "Let's battle."  
"Suddenly?!"

Nonetheless, Taichi sat the Sewaddle down, and watched as it immediately moved to hide behind his legs.

"Eh? He's scared." he said, glancing down at it. "Shouldn't we leave the battling to later?"  
"We should train it a little bit. I'll go easy on him."  
"But -- "

Sewaddle hid itself in his hood, and Taichi cooed, picking it up again.

"You're too soft." Yuki said, immediately, and Taichi held it closer, almost defensively. "What's his name?"  
"Eh?"  
"Have you named the Sewaddle yet?"  
"Oh, uh...no." 

Taichi lifted the Sewaddle to look at him in the eyes -- he tilted his head, and the Sewaddle followed him.

"Then, I'm going to call him Yukki!"  
"What's that for?! Are you trying to say something about me, tiny?!"  
"No, it's not that!"

Taichi smiled at Yuki, who was pointedly looking away from him now.

"I just think he's cute, that's all."  
"Shut up. Go away. I'm going home."  
"Eh -- ?! Yuki -- "  
"I'm going home -- !"

 

* * *

 

"And that's how I got my Swadloon!" Taichi said, the little Pokemon sitting on his lap. "Cool, right? I really want to meet that girl again..."

_There's no doubt about it_ , Izumi thought.  _That girl is definitely Yuki..._

"Hey, little doggie. What are you doing sitting around? I thought I asked you to help me take something from that fabric store." Yuki entered the common room, a pile of notebooks in his hands.  
"Ah -- that's right! Stay here, Yukki." Taichi said, getting to his feet. "I'll be right back!"

The moment Taichi was gone, Yuki sat on the couch, lifting the Swadloon into his arms. 

"Jeez, you're not strong at all." he said, frowning. "Taichi doesn't train him."  
"So he really is yours, huh..." Izumi replied, and Yuki set the Swadloon on a cushion again. "Are you going to tell Taichi?"  
"Why would I? Let him find out on his own." Yuki glanced away nonetheless, hiding the smile on his face.


End file.
